


Fire in my Heart

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Volcano God AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Jamison Fawkes is a volcanologist who unearths a secret that may change his entire career, or perhaps even his life.





	Fire in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fantastic AU by mozg-art.tumblr.com!

Jamison Fawkes never felt more alive than when he was by a volcano. The heat he felt leeching into the ground below him, the twisting form of the rock like some warped skin of a vast, hellish beast. Not to mention how the numbers he read on his equipment let him practically communicate with the magma itself, each digit speaking volumes about the history and future of each volcano.  
He knew volcanoes better than he knew himself. 

Until today, that is. 

For the past couple of weeks, he'd been getting messages from the board about irregular seismic activity. A few grumbles from a volcano was normal, hearing it let out some pressure reassured people that there was no disaster level eruption in the works. But the level of activity was completely unheard of. Precisely the endeavour that Jamison was eager to embark upon. He could be the new face of volcanology! A new type of science centered around his work. Rather appealing. 

That was how he found himself sweating on an uninhabited island, his face dripping as he took a scraping of the rock beneath his feet. He jittered with excitement, labelling his sample pots, ordering them in his metal case meticulously. “Now…lets see if we can't find some emissions to collect.” Jamie giggled to himself, making sure his target collection place was of a safe temperature before beginning to climb up the black rock, his pack containing his COSPEC and VLF as he scaled the side of the volcano. 

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to something as he reached a ledge, looking at what seemed like a table formed from the same igneous rock as around him. It was so strange seeing that it wasn't carved from the rock with chisels. It was literally a formation, but it couldn't be natural...could it? What made him smile was the abundance of dried flowers upon it, left intentionally. He snapped a few photos of the table, or altar he supposed, always finding the concept of appeasing volcano gods to prevent eruptions completely fascinating, and incredibly unfairly represented by racist caracatures hurling virgins into pits of lava. 

Setting down his camera, Jamison looked in his pockets, feeling like he should leave something out of respect. He didn't have any flowers or delicious fruit, but he did have half a melted packet of tim tams. It wasn't exactly a feast, but it was all he had. Making sure not to leave the plastic, he let the chocolates drop onto the altar, stuffing the packet back into his pocket and placing his palms on the altar. 

A low rumble came from the depths of the volcano, unnoticeable at first but growing in intensity. “What the…?” Jamison’s eyes widened, pulling out his VLF, scanning for the movement of magma. There was a huge bubble below his feet, moving up through the rock at lightning speed. There was no time to move to a safe zone and Jamison clutched his equipment tight, crouching and covering it with his body. If there was even a chance that any of his findings would survive, he had to take it. 

The crown of the mountain blew with a sound so great Jamie thought his head would explode. He screamed out, fear gripping his gut as he felt the heat from the lava sear his skin, hair beginning to singe at the ends. He glanced up, seeing the molten rock pouring down the side of the volcano toward him, and prepared himself to be encompassed by it. 

The pain never came. The heat was still there, making him pant and sweat, but he wasn't dead. He looked around and saw that there were two distinct rivers of lava on either side of him, parting halfway up the rock. That was _not_ how it was meant to behave, it was as if some unseen force were parting it around him.  
He shakily got to his feet, looking skyward at the summit, expecting smoke and not much else. However, something was moving inside the plume of black gas, lightning arcing across the sky, illuminating a five pronged shape that was moving toward the rim of the crater. 

A hand, colossal in proportions, with dark skin and clay coloured nails. Another appeared beside it, gripping the black rock, sending huge chunks of it careening down the side of the volcano toward Jamie. He yelped and covered his head with his arms, only for the boulder to bounce away from him in midair, tumbling back down the mountain, leaving him unscathed. 

A gargantuan black shape rose up inside the smoke, pulled up by the huge hands, looking almost like a head and shoulders. Jamie felt faint, his heart thumping in his chest like a jackhammer, all of his machines beginning to scream and whirr in response to this…thing.  
Two pits of searing light opened up within what appeared to be the head, burning eyes blinking and moving to look down at him. He couldn't move, legs like lead, and even if he could he was trapped on all sides by lava. He wondered if this was how it ended for him, pulverised by some deity of old. 

The smoke began to clear, revealing the mountain sized entity to the tiny human. He looked like a man. Long, gorgeous hair curled behind a chest almost as wide as the very mountain itself. Those glowing eyes blinked, the light from them moving. It began to snake down tattoos on the entity’s skin, making them glow like a volcanic fissure, a few of them dripping with molten rock, spattering onto the black mountainside. The eyes that were left glowed less intensely, focused on the tiny man with a strange curiosity, his bushy eyebrow quirked up, beautifully plump lips turning up in a slight smile as he regarded the diminutive scientist. 

Jamison was smitten. 

As the colossal man spoke, the thundering words causing a quake beneath Jamison’s feet, he uttered words that he didn't understand. An echo in his head, like a thought that wasn't his own, whispered at the base of his skull, letting him know exactly what was said.  
“It has been a while since anyone visited me, mortal. I had to see who would give me tribute after a thousand year lull.” His voice was like the distant rumble of an eruption and it brought tears to Jamie’s eyes as the boiling breath of the god blew back his hair. “What have you brought me as an offering?”

Jamie stood there, neck craned all the way back, mouth open so wide it hurt. He couldn't stop himself from shaking, hands quivering as he pointed to the altar. “T…Tim tams…” He squeaked, wondering if the deity would be able to hear him. “It's…chocolate. I'm sorry but what's, ah… What's your name? I didn't summon you on purpose.” He didn't know how to phrase it, hoping the being wouldn't be angry. 

A chuckle came from the god, booming loud inside his skull, making him feel lightheaded. “I'm Mako. There was a time people would journey from miles around to give me tribute.” He leant from the volcano further to get a better look at the mortal. “And your name?” 

“J…Jamison Fawkes.” He felt a little sorry for the god, going all this time without love and devotion.”I'm sorry nobody visits you anymore… But can I just say…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “You are _beautiful!_ ”

Mako’s smile grew and his skin began to brighten, losing its form. He slowly melted into lava, the glow from his form moving into the orange ooze, slowly travelling toward the scientist. A large blob of molten rock broke away from the river, beginning to form into a 7ft tall humanoid shape, eventually turning into a more human sized version of Mako. He reached for the melted chocolate, seating himself on the altar as he happily ate it. 

Jamie fell to his knees, showing reverence in the presence of the volcano god. “Oh, get up. You're the first human I've spoken to in a thousand years. We can dispense with formalities.” 

“I'm sorry.” Jamie whispered, getting to his feet and watching Mako lick his fingers clean, unable to tear his eyes away. “I…I have some more in my camp if you want some.”

Mako smiled, getting to his feet and waving a hand, the lava instantly cooling to form a path down the mountain for the pair to walk without having to climb down. “And while we eat, you can fill me in on what’s been happening for the last millenia.”

Jamie finally managed to pull his eyes away from the volcano god, following him down the freshly cooled rock. “Oh, fuck, where to start?” He breathed, head swimming with awe still, heart still feeling as though it would escape from his mouth.  
Maybe being a priest of Mako wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
